Fan:Liam Kansun
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. He is a new member of the DigiDestined who replaces Spencer. Biography Digimon Mighty Squadron Liam first meets the DigiDestined during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Cody & Zoe. The three of them live in Hiroshima, Japan & are visiting Tokyo for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the DigiDestined's surprise, the Hiroshima trio are not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament, & they ultimately win. Liam's new friendship with Nicky, Maggie, & Alex will lead to his, Zoe's & Cody's constant entanglement in Tactimon's schemes. After winning the tournament, the three Hiroshima teens are kidnapped by MadLeomon & chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite will render them evil permanently is set loose on them by MadLeomon in order to make them Tactimon's dark warriors. Their attempt to escape almost succeeds, but ultimately fails; it is Maggie, Nicky, & Alex with their Digimon who rescue them. Nicky manages to wrestle the snake away so that the teens can be freed; however, despite Mag's destruction of the snake, the injuries it causes to Nicky's neck forces him to pull out his digivice to heal himself. Though able to breathe again, Nicky's identity as a DigiDestined, along with Mag & Alex's, are revealed to Liam & his friends. The three teens will be taken to the Command Center where the identities of Taylor, Spencer, & Carly will also be revealed to them & they will take an oath not to reveal their identities. Liam is selected to take Spencer's place as the partner of Mammothmon when he leaves to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. Cody & Zoe also take over Taylor & Carly's places respectively, & the new DigiDestined will subsequently move to Tokyo & transfer over to Tokyo Junior High with the other DigiDestined. Liam's character is more revealed after becoming a DigiDestined. As a kid, he was often picked on & left out, but he eventually built up confidence in himself while training in martial arts, though he still has problems with girls. During this time, he is targeted by Minervamon, who disguises herself as a girl named McKayla in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by her. Even though Zoe doesn't trust McKayla, she attempts to get along with her for Liam's sake. This leads to her being able to interfere when Minervamon lures Liam on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter leaves Liam's confidence in himself weakened, he will soon recover when he gains the attention of a girl Zoe tries to hook him up with. When SkullSatamon joins Tactimon & Lilithmon & destroys the Thunder Digimon, Liam gains new DigiNinja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black DigiNinja. He also gains the ability to control Frogmon & later KingFrogmon. He is also later granted the power of the Metallic DigiArmor. When Barbamon (Lilithmon's father) comes to Earth to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, the DigiDestined manage to retrieve it first. To ensure that Barbamon can't get it again, the DigiDestined split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals & send them to different points in history. Movie When the Command Center is destroyed, Liam, along with the rest of the DigiDestined are forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Seraphimon's protests. Once there, he & the other DigiDestined meet Mervamon, who once learning of their mentor Seraphimon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the DigiNinja, where Liam (begrudgingly) learns that in him is an animal spirit waiting to be released- his being the Frog. As DigiNinja, he & the DigiDestined travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Liam & the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bears the Frog symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Liam gains the power of Frogmon. The Digimon return the DigiDestined's powers & Liam finds his digivice in the palm of his hand. Digimon Zeo Barbamon then turn back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the DigiDestined back into children (unlike last time, they retain their memories). The DigiDestined recruit the Aqua Warriors to fight in their stead. Nicky then creates a device which will restore their them to their old selves. He used the Ninja DigiMemories as a power source, testing it on himself. This works, but it allows MadLeomon to capture the DigiMemories & Tactimon & Lilithmon destroys them. Liam is transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born, to recover his part of the Zeo Crystal. He meets Nokaon, a local sage, & finds the Zeo Sub-Crystal behind a waterfall. When Liam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal is reunited with the four other fragments, he reverts to his normal age. However, trouble once again brews when King Drasil & his Machine Empire drives Lilithmon & Tactimon away to begin his own conquest for Earth. With their powers destroyed, Liam & the DigiDestined use the reformed Zeo Crystal to harness new powers. With the Rectangle Sub-Crystal, Liam becomes the partner of Bullmon. Later, the Three Golden Digimon give the DigiDestined the Super Zeo Gems, which causes the Zeo Digimon to digivolve to Super Zeo Digimon. Liam received the Green Super Zeo Crystal & Minotarumon. Digimon Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Mermaimon threatens to raise a powerful Digimon named AncientVolcamon to marry her, Liam, along with the other DigiDestined, accept new Turbo powers & becomes the partner of JadeSeasarmon & also gets his own DigiBeetle, Desert Thunder. In this series we see that, after graduating from Tokyo Junior High School, he becomes an acclaimed stuntman, & his character receives even more focus than before. In "Passing The Torch", he chooses Marcus Karasvo, one of the players of the soccer team Liam coaches, to take his place as the partner of JadeSeasarmon.